rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Prosthetics
A prosthesis is a device that replaces a missing body part. Prosthetics in the world of Remnant are advanced enough to allow the wearer full control and move identically to the body parts that they replace, frequently with added abilities. Prosthesis Prosthetics can even take the place of half of a person's body, as seen with James Ironwood, who has his right arm, right leg and the right half of his torso completely replaced by a mechanical prosthesis. This extreme case, however, requires Ironwood to wear a device on his forehead that wirelessly connects with the prosthesis in order to control it.Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Weapons, such as guns, can be integrated into prosthetics. Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long, for example, have guns within their prosthetics. While Mercury's guns simply have a barrel always present in each heel'"Beginning of the End"', Yang's gun tucks away into her forearm. Both of these dramatically increase attack power. Mercury's prosthetic legs appear to also utilize cyan-colored Dust in some way, as seen when one powers on and begins glowing in "Beginning of the End". Doctor Merlot has both a prosthetic right arm and left eye. The full capabilities of Merlot's prosthetics are unknown. Maria's prosthetic eyes help her see clearly, but they only see in a light blue tint. Tock has sharp metal teeth implanted into her jaws, which she can use in battle, such as when she breaks one of Maria's kamas in "The Grimm Reaper". First seen in "Lost", Tyrian Callows gains a prosthetic tail after Ruby Rose cut off his stinger. Similar to the original, this robotic tail is capable of releasing venom, through a protractible curved needle. Pietro Polendina is a world renowned Atlesian scientist and has a clinic in Mantle where he helps the people there. He created Yang's arm and Maria is one of his many patients and visits him every ten years. Mechanical prosthetic body parts are able to channel and be protected by the user's Aura, much like standard weapons. Accessibility Dialogue Assistant An Accessibility Dialogue Assistant, or simply, "Ada," is a device intended to aid people with disabilities, specifically, blindness. The device takes the form an almost invisible piece that is used as an earbud. It is designed to send sonar pulses to scan the nearby environment, to give users 'artificial sight.' An Ada device is activated through voice control, which takes the form of a female voice. Additionally, the system is set to adapt to the user of the device and features a compass feature. An Ada also features a battle mode called the Cyrano Protocol, which scans the area for nearby weapons, and assesses both the weapons and the user's fighting style. Fox Alistair uses an Ada device in RWBY: After the Fall. Later, the Atlesian military used Ada technology for target acquisition and threat detection, using the program to create the Atlesian Arachna Mines, bombs that could scuttle towards enemies on the ground. Characters With Prosthetics The following characters have been revealed to possess or have come to possess prosthetics: Humans *Mercury Black - Legs *James Ironwood - Right half of his body *Yang Xiao Long - Right arm *Merlot - Right arm and left eye *Maria Calavera - Eyes *Fox Alistair - Ada System *Madame Mallari - Legs *Pietro Polendina - Chair Faunus *Tock - Teeth *Tyrian Callows - Tail and Stinger *Unnamed Faunus girl - Left arm Image Gallery V3 07 00122.png|Mercury Black's legs. V3 11 00081.png|James Ironwood's right side. V5C7 00019.png|Yang Xiao Long's right arm. Merlot-maniacal.jpg|Merlot's right arm and left eye. V6 02 00028.png|Maria Calavera's eyes. RWBY DC Comics 2 (Chapter 3) Madame Mallari shows Yang her prosthetic legs.jpg|Madame Mallari's legs. V6 07 00022.png|Tock's teeth. V6 09 00015.png|Tyrian Callows's tail. TGK prosthetic arm girl.png|Left arm of unnamed Mantle girl Pietro and his chair.png|Pietro's chair. References Category:Items Category:Weapons